


Denial

by SavioBriion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG, 2009. Christmas writing challenge - drabble about War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: War belongs to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman.

Have you ever been so angry you hit someone? Bought your child a toy weapon? Laughed at catfights? Admired a beautiful sword?

You may claim to be a pacifist. She came from the minds of men. She is still there, the deadly-beautiful, blood-red goddess of war, the Morrigan, the oracle promising both sides victory, the berserker, the Valkyrie, the mad bloodlust that enters you, possesses you, which you blame for making you act on your own submerged desires.

Claim hatred of her, if you like. She will only laugh. She knows it is your own nature you hate and fear.


End file.
